Don't break my heart, It's the only one I've got
by kamui010
Summary: My original character 010 aka Kamui in her lastest Cyborg 009 Romance story.
1. Intro

"Don't Break my Heart"-UB40

You shoot me down in flames

you put me down alot

I'm giving you my heart

go on

take it

Please be careful not to break it

just remember:

It's the only one I've got

It's the only one I've got

Don't break my heart-don't break my heart-

don't break my heart

You make me laugh alot and buy me silly things

I'd rather be with you than anyone else.

But if you make me mad

but if you make me mad

You'll wish that you had not

you'll wish that you had not

Don't break my heart-don't break my heart-

don't break my heart

Where are the roses and whispered sighs?

Where are the compliments and dreaming eyes?

It doesn't matter you see

I know you love me;

Real basic love never dies

Don't break my heart-don't break my heart-

don't break my heart

Where are the roses and whispered sighs?...

Don't break my heart-don't break my heart-

don't break my heart

People say that cyborgs, robots, and machines in general can never love or have real people emotions. They say machines are only good for starting and stopping war, and for making lives easier for humans. They gossip about how cyborgs can only be used as weapons to make Earth a unhappy planet for human beings. Never to acknowledge the ones who fight for good. Maybe because they know of none? One very gifted girl could change the way humans see cyborgs. Will she kill them or ally them? Maybe...Maybe not. One cyborg by the codename "002" won't let the girl get close enough to himself, his comrades, or his heart.


	2. Going to Tokyo

"Are we there yet?" whimpered 007 growing restless in the back seat of the Cyborg's van.

"Goodness 007, your over fourty years old and your still whining like a five year old." Teased 003. The other cyborgs laughed at 003's stab to 007. As they laughed 009 looked over at 002 to find that he didn't find any humor in the joke. The only thing on 002's mind was his girlfriend, Maria Nekoi. A foxy busty vixen, Maria just happend to cross 002's path, but was it on purpose? At the sight of Maria 002's jaw dropped to the floor just like every man who have seen her stroll by, even Black Ghost. Dr. Kazumi was fast asleep right next to 007. To add to the laughter that was taking place in the van, he took a fan that was lying on the floor of the automobile. 007, being a carefree old man, stuck the fan right up Kozumi's nose. Dr. Kozumi leaped and gasped at the fan sticking our of his nose. The van passingers roared with laughter.

"What on Earth is going on?" Asked Dr. Kozumi, still dazed by waking up from his slumber unexpectedly.

"You must never fall asleep by 007 and expect to not get joked on." chuckled Dr. Gilmore.

"I agree with 003. Your still a child 007." Commented 004.

_What fools_ thought 002. _Will the jokes ever stop? When will they get serious again_. 002 remember the days when ever was content on saving the world from the Black Ghost instead of making childish jokes on one another. 009 peered over at 002 to see that yet again he didn't crack a smile at the joke.

"Is something the matter 002?" asked 009 with concern. 002 seemed to awaken from his thought and looked at 009.

"Yes something is the matter. I'm surrounded by children." And with that the van grew silent as they drove on. The group was heading to Tokyo just to take a break from fighting and training and to just enjoy themselves in the big city. Everyone had plans. 003 was going to shop 'til she dropped, 009 is planning on visiting his old buddies from the orphanage, 006 was going to look at every food market, and 002 is going to see Maria. Little did the Cyborgs know that they would meet up with a girl by the name Kamui.


	3. A new friend

"Finally we made it here. My legs were cramping up so bad I could barely feel 'em" Sighed 006.

"Looks like we have yet another child among us." Joked 004 then suddenly looked at 002. "Sorry for making a childish joke."

"Hmph." Answered 002 as he walked away from his cyborg friends. He and Maria planned on meeting at the local pub, Club 64. _Gonna see a babe! Gonna see a babe! _002 thought with excitement while a smirk spread acrossed his face. _Feeling lucky today!_

"What a pig.." whispered 003. 009 being the worrier of the group was afraid that 002 might be hurt by Maria. 009 knew the kind of girls that Maria is. Bad news was the only words he could describe them as. But 009 decided not to be so quick to judge and walked to the meeting spot where he would be reunited with his old childhood friends. 003 spotted a huge shopping mall and dashed towards it. 006 noticed a fish market and 007 and 004 tagged along to see 006 try and haggle the fish for a lower price. 005 went to a park to be with the trees and the animal wildlife while 008 went to a nearby indoor pool to do a few laps. 001 was cursed to spend hours with Dr. Kozumi and Dr. Gilmore in a over sized computer store, lecturing the young future scientists at how to use the computer for scince. Luckly 001 feel fast asleep, missing the whole lesson which he had no desire on hearing it. 002 finally made it to Club 64 to see his "beloved" Maria who only wanted to play and toy with 002's affections.

"Hey there lover." said Maria in a seductive voice. "How are you doing baby?" 002 could just melt right there on the floor of Club 64 at the playful sound of Maria's voice, which he almost did.

"Fine babe." Answered 002 in a dreamy voice. God how he longed to enter Maria in the heat of passion. "Let's go somewhere nicer than this bar, just the two of us."

"like the way that sounds.." Said Maria in a more seductive voice than before. _This is what I've been dreaming of_ thought 002, in yet another fantasy of making love to Maria. 009 met up with his friends at the usual place, the swing set under beneath a big bridge.

"Look it's Joe, he _finally_ came." Teased Scar Nose like the good ol' days. 009 was shocked to see that only one of his friends showed up.

"Wheres everyone else?" Asked 009, feeling a little hurt.

"Ah Joe everyone else made something of their lives, living their dreams and childhood ambitions. They have no time to visit with their busy schedules." Reported Scar Nose. 009 felt better knowing that their dreams had finally come true. While observing the playground he came across a girl. She seemed like a quiet, sweet and kind girl who wants to help people but is way too shy to offer. As 003 hunted the shopping mall for the perfect outfit, she sensed something. Something that came from 009's location. Worried sick she left the mall and went to the playground under beneath the big bridge that ran through town.

"Hi there what's your name?" Greeted 009 with a smile.

"What a kid doing in a place like this" Cautioned Scar Nose as he approuch the girl. "It's way too dangerous for a kid to be wondering around these parts ya know."

"I'm 15 I'm hardly a child." Commented the mysterious girl.

"Ha! Kid 15 _is_ a child." Said Scar Face. Knowing that she couldn't win, the girl backed down shyly.

"I...I'm sorry sir." She quivered.

"Scar nose stop scaring her. You want to tell me your name? I'm Joe." 009 kindly said.

"I...I'm Kamui." Answred the mysterous girl, Kamui.

"Nice to meet you."


	4. Everyone, meet Kamui

009, Scar Nose, and Kamui each sat on a swing.

"Are you lost Kamui?" asked 009.

"I...I don't know. I don't have any memories. All I know is I'm suppose to find a group of people who understand how it feels to have powers. Insantly 009 knew she was talking about his cyborg friends.

"Oh? I think I know the group your talking about." Said 009. "Scar nose I'm going to take her to these people. We have to go alone. I'm sorry our meeting go sorten but I'll come back to Tokyo again and our day will be longer. So long ol' Scar Nose." Shocked that their get together was shorten, Scar Nose stayed right where he was.

"People with powers? That girl must be crazy sick. Joe's probably taking her the the hostpital." Scar Nose assured himself. But he did wish he and 009 had more time together.

"I can't believe that your know these people with powers." Said Kamui. Kamui was wearing a school girls uniform. It was a black and white sailor uniform with short sleeves, just like Sakura's. As 009 lead her to his friends a million thought ran through his mind. _Who is she? How did she know where to find me? Maybe she didn't know where to find me. Why doesn't she have any memories. Who created this girl? _All were good questions that were needed to have answers. 009 spotted 003 as she franticly ran down the side walk.

"009!" She cried. She suddenly realized that she called 009 by his codename right in front of this little girl who was with 009. As she got closer to Kamui, her earilier sense grew stronger. "So it was you." Kamui seemed confused at the insinuation.

"Um 003, she says that she is looking for people with powers. I got the impression that she meant us." 009 told. "I think we should find the others."

"Yes I did sense her when I was shopping. She must be talking about us." The three of them wondered around Tokyo searching for the missing comrades. They were sucessful at find all of them except 002.

"Where on Earth is 002?" Exclaimed Dr. Gilmore. "This is a matter of great importance."

"Perobably with Maria." Mocked 007. 009 turned to Kamui and smiled.

"Do you have any memories that you just thought of?" Kamui shooked her head and looked at her feet. 004 decided to cemment on the situation.

"So she has amnesia. That doesn't help at all."

008 sighed. "What else can we do...She doesn't remember a thing."

"Maybe...Maybe she doesn't have any memories becuase she wasn't alive long enough to have memories." Dr. Kozumi thought aloud. It made sense considering all the weird stuff they have seen in the past that Black Ghost had created to kill them. But Kamui seemed so sweet and innocent, how could she ever kill a fly?

"That's it! She's come to kill us!" Accused 007. Kamui seemed to move lower in her seat on the bench. She looked scared like a little girl.

"Stop it 007!" Yelled 009. "She isn't here to kill us I know it!" The group grew silent. None of them could trust Kamui. How could they from the tricks in the past that Black Ghost had brought to their attention. "She can't be apart of Black Ghost-I know it!" The mention of Black Ghost left Kamui puzzled.

"Black...Ghost?" she questioned.

"Don't play innocent with us kid." 008 warned. Again Kamui backed down more.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult you. Forgive me." Begged Kamui. Everyone seem a little startled by Kamui's apology. It looked like something Black Ghost wouldn't put into a creation of his. All of his henchmen were willing to kill them without putting a show on for them. Except 0012 which left them more suspicious. Just at that moment, 002 was walking out of a motel that was right across the street where the cyborgs and Kamui were sitting. Maria hanging on his arm.

"That was fun lover." she said in her usual seductive voice. "we should do this more often." At the sound of her last sentance 002 was yet again daydreaming at their next meeting. But just as he was walking Maria out he found his friends and a new face right in front of him. He knew this ment trouble and he wasn't thrilled to have an actual kid around him. He already felt like he was living with a bunch of kids already.

"Uh Maria I have to get going. Sorry but I can't walk you back to your apartment." Maria grinned, knowing that the cyborgs found Kamui. She kiss 002 on the cheek.

"See ya later, lover."


	5. All against Kamui

"Ok who's the kid?" 002 rudely asked, peering down at Kamui.

"Chill out 002, this is Kamui." 003 introduced Kamui to 002.

"Nice...Um...Pleasure to meet you." Kamui shyly replied.

"Yeah.." Said 002 and turned his attention to Dr. Glimore. "So what's the story with the kid and why are we telling her our codenames?"

Dr. Gilmore blew a cloud of smoke from his mouth where his pipe once was. "She claims that she is looking for a group of people with powers just like her's. We're guessing shes looking for us considering we're the closest people on Earth to have powers. We also believe that she hasn't been alive long enough to have any memories since she told us she had none." 002 glared down at her. He had a strange feeling that Kamui was sent and created by Black Ghost.

"Hmph. She probably doesn't have powers and now she knows our secret. If you have powers" 002 pointed to a nearby trash can. "Make that explode."

"This is madness 002. Why would you put Kamui on the spot in front of all these people who will see her powers." Insulted 009. 002 glared at 009.

"C'mon, do it." Kamui knew she could do it but she didn't know how. She closed her eyes and consentrated on the trash can. And with that, her hair began to fly upwards, alng with her clothes as if she were standing on a huge air vent. Her eyes turned a yellow color, she heard a voice in her head that she never heard before. Kamui it said killed them all! Unexpectedly trash can exploded, taking all the trash inside with it. Everyone was shocked as Kamui's hair and clothes settled down. Kamui seemed dazed and scared as she ran towards 009.

"How..How did I do that!?" She cried. 002 was shocked that he was wrong. They all headed straight fr the van, taking Kamui along with them.

"What will we do now? It appears that she doesn't know how to use her powers but, in a way, they know how to use her." Asked 008 in a serious face.

"She's a danger to all of us. We should just send her back to Black Ghost where she belongs." said 002, still angry that she prooved him wrong.

"Don't be cruel 002." Exclaimed 009 and 003 at the same time. Kamui still seemed confused at the name "Black Ghost".

"I don't know who Black Ghost is..." 002 innocence was annoying him to the brink of anger and insanity.

"Look kid if you don't stop acting like you know nothing I swear you'll regret it!" Shouted 002 angerily at Kamui. Tears filled her eyes.

"But I really don't know anyone by the name Black Ghost! I have no memories I swear!" Kamui cried, afraid that 002 would just coaked her right then and there.

"At ease 002." Dr. Kozumi gently pushed 002 back into his seat. "Yelling will not solve anything." He haned Kamui a tissue. "There there dear." The majority of the cyborgs, including Dr. Gilmore and even Dr. Kozumi, were having a hard time believing Kamui. They all joined 002's side. As they made it home and parked the van, 002 leaped up and picked up Kamui forcefully from her seat and took her outside. 009 and 003 tried their best to object to 002's cruel beavor, but none of the others would let them. They really hated to be mean to a kid, but until they knew more they just couldn't take any chances.

"Let go of me! Please!" Pleaded Kamui.

"Never! You'll kill us all!" 002 shouted back and he took Kamui into the house. In the basement of Dr. Kozumi's house there pleanty of water pipes that were cascaded from the floor into the seiling. 007 grabed a chair and followed 002 and the rest to the basement. 007 picked out a nice spot in front of the strongest pipe and sat the chair down. 002 placed Kamui in the chair and pulled out his handkuffs (Which he had for personal reasons). He grabbed one of Kamui's hand and placed the handkuffs around her write and put the chain of the handkuff around the pipe while he kuffed Kamui's other hand. Kamui's arms were rapped around a pipe and in the air. 009 and 003 did not object or try to help her. The others had a point, what if she was faking everything.

"Ok are you ready to tell us about Black Ghost?" 002 questioned.

"I don't know who Black Ghost is!"

"Come clean kid." Said 004. "The jig is up." Kamui felt hopeless, like they would never let her go. The group finally left her and she silently cried.


	6. Kiss of death

Everything looked hopeless for Kamui. Her arms ache from being in the air for so long. Her stomach growled from lack of food. Her throat dry as a destert.

"What did I do? Did I do something in the past to make them hate me? But I have no memories. All I know is my name and my age. Everyone keeps talking about me working for this Black Ghost person. Who on Earth is Black Ghost!?" whimpered Kamui, wanting to be freed from the handkuffs and basement prison.

"You always talk to yourself like this?" A voice came from the top of the basement stairs. Kamui looked up to see 002. _Oh no, now I'm gonna get it... _He made his way down the steps slowly, just to scare Kamui. "Did Black Ghost teach you how to lie so well?" Now Kamui was getting mad. If she heard the name Black Ghost one more time she was going to loose it!

She kept her cool and responed "No he didn't 'cuase I never met him. Please, please believe me. I would never want to hurt anyone."

"Yeah but you sure did a number on that trash can." Reminded 002.

"That was the voice. I heard a voice and before I knew it the trash can was nothing but bits on the ground. I have no clue what happend."

"I bet it was Black Ghost in your head."

"Well if Black Ghost is a women then maybe it was. Although I _still_ don't know who Black Ghost is." 002 felt a slight jlot in his heart. He always gets this way when he's hurt someone innocent. But he did let that cloud his judgement. For all he was concerned about it was nothing but a feeling in his chest and nothing more. He then found himself taking the handkuffs off Kamui.

"Oh thank you 002." she exclaimed. Her arms were finally free.

"You can just sleep on Dr. Kozumi's lumpy old couch." He grunted as he walked away. _I got soft...I can't believe that little brat made me get soft. _Kamui wasn't thrilled that she was going to sleep on a lumpy couch but beggers can't be choosers. She made herself comfortable on the couch and went right to sleep. Later on that night a voice woke Kamui up. She opened her eyes and listen to the voice. _Kamui...You must kill them all _She was under a spell. She sprung up from the couch. 002 was sitting on a chair behind the couch to watch her, so she wouldn't try anything stupid. He looked up at her as she was standing on the couch, glaring at him.

"What are you doing?" 002 angerly asked. Kamui jumped from the couch to right in front of him. She sat herself down on his lap and peered up at him. All 002 could do was blush. "What's up with you!?"

"I love you." Kamui said quickly. Her lips changed from the normal color to icy purple. She moved up and kissed 002. It litterly about took his breath away. This was when he knew that Kamui was evil. Quickly he push Kamui off of himself and stood before her as she laid on the ground. Her lips turned back to normal. "Whhaa...What happend?" She asked as she rubbed her eye.

"You wanna know what happend?! You happend!" 002 grabbed Kamui's arm and put her back in the basement. "You can sleep down here!" Kamui was shell shocked. She had no clue what she did to make 002 throw her back down here. Then she realized that the voice was telling her to kill the Cyborgs. She bent down and started weeping and sobbing.

"Oh God...What have I done? Who is inside my head? Please go!" Kamui cried. She knew she had to get far away as possible from all living things. She will make her journey now.


	7. The voice

Kamui crept up the stairs, making her get away only to find 002 sitting in a chair in front of the basement door.

"Where do you think your going?" 002 questioned.

"Please 002 let me explain myself. Whenever I start to act...Well weird I hear this voice in my head. Apperntly since everyone gets made a little after I hear the voice I must have done something wrong. Please don't take it personally. I have no control over my powers at all." explained Kamui franticly.

"Hmph...What ever." 002 put his hands under Kamui's arms and picked her up. "So I can keep an eye on you, you'll have to sleep in my room." He carried her off into his room. When they arrived he laid her gently on the bed and she went fast asleep. He sat on the floor, back up against the wall, and watched Kamui sleep.

"Little brat..." And he was asleep. He was dreaming about being with Maria during one of there "meetings" when he woke from the excitement. Very dazed from being alseep for two hours he thought he say Maria in his bed when it was only Kamui. He slipped right behind Kamui and put his arm around her. They both were fast asleep.

The next day Maria came to visit 002. 006 answered the door.

"Why hello Maria." He greeted.

"Hello is Jet here?" 006 had to think for a second. He was so used to calling 002 by his code name he completely forgot his real name.

"Oh yes he's here. He's in his room, down the hallway second door on your right."

"Thank you." Maria made her way down the hallway wondering where they kept Kamui. She found 002's door and let herself in."Lover?..." She was shocked to find 002's arm wrapped around Kamui. _Everything's going according to plan_ she thought. But she had to make it look like she was mad that her "boyfriend" was laying in a bed with another girl."Hey!" she yelled, waking 002 up.

002 let out a big yawn and rubbed his right eye."Huh?...Maria?" He looked to his left and saw Kamui laying right next to him, fast asleep. "Oh God Maria this isn't what it looks like! She's just a bratty kid named Kamui whose just kinda, sorta...in a way living here." He explained to his so called angry girlfriend.

"Well she does seem kinda young but why is she in your bed?"

"Uh well you see she uh had a nightmare (Yeah that's it) so she came into my room scared and I let her sleep with me."

A understanding smaile grew on Maria's face. But it wasn't sincere. "Oh Jet I'm sorry for accusing you. I should have know you would never cheat on me." She bent down and hugged him, sending his face into her chest. Which he didn't mind.

"It's ok...It's _really_ ok." He said. _Like I could ever fall in love with a lying runt_. Just then Kamui woke up and scracthed the back of her head.

"Good morning 002.." she yawned.

"002?" Maria asked. _Crap! Crap! CRAP!_ thought 002.

"Yeah that's his name!" Kamui cheerfully explained. A look of disgust grew on Maria's face.

"It means nothing huh? Why does she have a pet name for you?" shouted Maria. She grabbed her purse and headed straight for the door.

"Maria wait! It really doesn't mean anything! I swear!" But Maria was already out the door and starting her expencive fancy foreign car. She drove away leaving 002 in the dust. His face grew a bright red with anger. He had enough of Kamui ad her act. He stormed into Dr. Kozumi's house.

"Is everything ok 002? I heard Maria-" But 009 didn't finish. 002 pushed him aside and headed straight for his room. Kamui had a bad feeling when she saw the look on 002's face.

"Did I do something wrong? Isn't your name 002?" Kamui shivered as 002 towered over her.

"YOU THINK?! MY GIRLFRIEND ONLY JUST STORMED OUT OF HERE PISSED OFF BECUASE YOU CALLED ME 002 AND YOU ASK ME IF YOU'VE DONE SOMETHING WRONG!?!" He screamed. His face grew redder and he actually starting foaming at the mouth. Kamui backed into the corner of the wall. The voice came back to her _Get rid of him Kamui or I'll DESTROY YOU!_

Kamui tried to refuse the voice's command.

"NO!! I won't kill him!" She shouted, holding her head. The others came running in at the sound of all the shouting. Just like the day before when Kamui was about to make the trash can explode, her clothes and hair flew up. Her eyes again turned into a yellow glow as she faced 002. She was floating in the air as well. She rapidly move from left to right struggling as if she was fighting someone. "NO! I WON'T KILL ANYONE!" A bright flash of light exploded around the room. Kamui turned back to normal and feel to the ground, completely knocked out.


	8. The plan

"So how did it go Kakyo?" Asked the evil Black Ghost. Behind his mask was a evil smirk he had grown to love. He is the man responsible for the cyborgs existence. If he never created the sick idea of taking innocent people and turning them into weapons with real human emotions. But his favorite creation was Kamui, his henchman Kakyo's daughter. Kakyo laughed at her daughter who appeared on the screen of a huge computer. It was how Kakyo, Black Ghost, and even Maria watched her every move. Kakyo was the voice Kamui was hearing that set her powers off.

"She's fine. Except for the fact that she won't obey me. I believe she may have feelings for 002 but nothing more than a teenage crush, not real love." Maria appeared in the room and took off her sunglasses to report what happend since Black Ghost and Kakyo only watched Kamui and not the others.

"That 002 is such a moron! He was putty in my hands...Men are such pigs." Maria was proud to leave the cyborg's house knowing that 002 was urting. "I heard him yelling at Kamui four blocks away from their house. If he can make her and himself fall in love with each other the plan will be all down hill." The plan was simple: Get Kamui as close to any cyborg as possible, fall in love with each other, then kill the others knowing that her lover cyborg will protect her from the other's attacks. Then once he's in a flase sense of security, she nukes him as well. It was a cruel and sick plan mainly because Kamui had no idea what her fate was. _It's such a stupid plan. Black ghost could come up with something much better... _Maria thought. It was such an vexing plan, she wanted to just take a few machine guns and take care of them the easy way, not the school girl way. But she just grinned and bear it.

"It's a shame really...We could of made my daughter alot stronger than we did-" Before Kakyo could finish, jolts of electricity ran up and down her body, sending her flying back into the computer. She dropped the machical helmet she wore to control Kamui on the ground. "My lord why did you attack me.." She gasped with her last breath before she passed out. A evil chuckle emerged from Black Ghost's mouth.

"Beacuse foolish girl, no one dares question my plans..Its just wrong!" Another roar of laught fled from Black Ghost. Maria then knew not to make judgements about Black Ghost's plans aloud. He would probably know even if she was thinking badly about his ideas. She decided just to keep her mouth shut and ran to Kakyo side to check if she bought the farm.

"She's still alive." Annouced Maria.

"Well ofcourse she is. I can't kill her, she's the only one who can control Kamui. And when my mission is sucessful, then I'll kill her."


	9. No pants!

Her head pounding. Her body trembling. Kamui slowly open her eyes as the sharp light from the ceiling cut her eyes. Slowly she balanced herself on the wall which was right behind her on the bed. Rubbing both of her eyes, she was shocked to see only 002 sitting by her bed side. Kamui had no idea what to make of this. She didn't even know what to say. Before she knew it words trippled out of her mouth.

"What happend?" she asked in a grogy voice.

"I'm guessing the voice was back. Everyone voted on turning you off forever by having Dr. Gilmore short circuit you..." Informed 002. He looked down at his hands which were folded on his lap.

"What stopped them?" Kamui curiously asked. All the cyborgs would be happy to see her gone forever. They couldn't have objected unless somthing or someone made them.

"It doesn't really matter who saved you. Your alive aren't you? Don't question everything just enjoy. Not that your going to enjoy living here. Until you can some how prove that you're on our side, you're stuck." said 002. Kamui had her own little idea on who saved her: 009. No way could it had been 002. He would be the one doing the short circuiting! But Kamui was a little weery on that insinuation. It could very well have been 002. She threw the blankets off of herself and steadly stepped on the floor. 002 took one look at her and his cheek were redder that a fresh piece of meat.

"Look 002 I wanted to apologize about Maria."

"Uhh..Yeah Kam-" 002 tried to tell Kamui what was on his mind but she interupted.

"I know you had to be hurt after she left you." Which was true, 002 was deeply hurt.

"Kamui."

"I'll do anything to make it up to you." 002 just couldn't take it anymore. Kamui had to hear what he was going to say.

"For the love of God Kamui you have no pants on!" She looked down at her kitty printed panties and shrieked.

"Gah! 002 I'll do anything but that." She exclaimed as she wrapped her waist with the white bed sheet.

"Why would I ever do anything like that to you!?" 002 shouted back. Those words stuck through Kamui's heart like a knife.

"So...your saying I'm not pretty?" She whimpered, fighting back the tears. 002 knew he just hitted below the belt.

"No Kamui your just so young you haven't become a women yet." He explained.

"Should it matter? I mean if you were twenty years older than me then that would be a completely different story. But your 18 and I'm 15. That's only three years apart." Kamui blushed rapidly. "Not that I like you like that or anything! Gah I'm not saying your ugly either!" Kamui's plane has crashed. 002 was trying to figure out how he was going to explain to Kamui that he lived back in the twenty's before he was captured by Black Ghost.

"Kamui I'm much older than you think." He told Kamui his sad story as her face grew sadder and sadder.

"So that's was Black Ghost has done to you and your friends. I can see why you hate him so much. We must avenge your lost!" Kamui put a fist in the air." When the voice comes back we'll need to gun it over to Black Ghost (Where ever he is) and claim victory!" 002 chuckled at Kamui's cute performance. He would give anything to defeat Black Ghost himself but he and the others had no idea where he was hiding. Another thing he was laughing at was the fact that Kamui's bed sheet had fallen while she was planning her victory. He looked away and just pointed down towards Kamui's lower half. " Stupid sheet!" She blushed and replaced the sheet around her waist.

"002! Is she awake?" Asked 007 and 006 as the crepted down the stairs which led to the lab.

"Yes guys she's awake." Kamui threw herself on the bed. She already showed 002 a different side of herself, she wasn't about to show 007 and 006 too.

"You don't have to act like that Kamui." said 007.

"Act?...Like what?"

"Phsaw Kamui! Everyone knows you don't have any pants on. Duh!" Laughed 006.

"Jeez! What goes on in this house when people are asleep!?" Everyone just stood there and roared with laughter, even Kamui. 002 vowed to his comrades to never let Kamui leave his side. He never told them why.


	10. The new voice

"Ok Kamui here's the scoop." Said 007 as he sat right in front of her. "Me, 006, and maybe 002 are all on your side now."

"What do you mean maybe?!" Exclaimed 002. Ofcourse he was on her side, for personal reasons. Kakyo, Black Ghost, and Maria were listening closely to the four's conversation.

"Little do they know that Kamui means one who works with the power of god and one who works against the power of god. Those puny Cyborgs are going to see how painful it is to ally with someone whose as strong as a god." With that, Kakyo roared a powerful command into Kamui's head. "Get them all! Or he'll destroy you!" While 007 was still talking, Kamui's face changed from alert and listening to dark and evil.

Her eyes showed no emotions as she whispered, "I must obey you." She stood over her new found friends with a glare on her face. Her voice transformed from sweet and innocent to dark evil sound that only Lucifer himself could make. She levatated from the bed and a sword of energy formed between her hands. "Die!" She swiped the mighty sword right in front of 006 and 007, only a hair away from piercing their skin. 002 leaped up, ready to tackle Kamui and hold her down until the voice's spell wore off.

"What's going on with her?! Yelped 006 and 007 with fear. Kamui was ready to strike at the two cyborgs again but was stopped by 002. He came from under her and grabbed her sides, pulling her down hard on the bed. Her eyes blinked hard as if they were burning. When she opened them up she returned back to normal.

"Wha..Oh no! Not again!" She cried in agony. "When will it end?!" She began to sob, throwing herself on 002. He did the best he could keeping her from falling onto him, but it was easier said then done considering the fact that she accidently cut his waist with her sword.

"Just...Just hang in there Kamui." 002 silently whispered into her ear. While his hot breath met her could flesh, a chill ran up and down her spine. It felt as if he was the only one she could cry to.

"Whew, that was a close one." sighed 007.

"Yeah, heh. She almost fillet us." Joked 006, trying to lighten up the moment, but failed. Kamui was still hooked on 002 when she felt a liquid on her hands. She looked down to find that blood covered her hands. 002's blood.

"002!" Kamui shrieked. She exposed his open wound to 006 and 007.

"We'll get the others!" 006 and 007 cried. They dashed up the stairs to the house. Little did anyone know, the other cyborgs were right back in Tokyo.

"Oh 002 I'm so sorry!" She silently cried over him, her tears trickling down his cheeks. She wished to herself that she could make 002 better. It was then she heard a voice. It was a woman's but not Kakyo. This woman was kind and loving. _Kamui, gently kiss his lips. I promise you the outcome will fill your heart with joy again_. Kamui didn't know the voice, but she took the advice. She bent down and pressed her lips against 002's. Light glowed from under them as they levatated above the bed. While in air, 002's wound healed and for the very first time, he felt happy. The happiest he had ever felt. As soon as his eyes opened, he and Kamui fell onto the bed. 002 inspected his wound to see that it was completely gone. He looked up at Kamui.

"Ka..Kamui did you do this?" He gently asked, still recovering from the wound. Tears flowed from Kamui's eyes all the way down her face, rolling over her relieved smile.

"Yes. I'm so glad you're alright." She threw her arms around 002. It was true, her heart was filling with joy.

"My goodness what happend here?" 007 teased with a devilish look in his eye. "You're doing this while 002's in need of attention?" He could hear clearly 002's cracking knuckles and decided it was quiet time. "Well it looks like you're 002. How did this happend?"

002 smiled. "I guess it was a miracle."

"Well since everything is fine now, although I don't believe in miracles, I'll go tell 006 to stop looking for the others." Said 007 as he made his way up the stairs.

"Wait 007 where did the others go?" Asked 002 as he got off the bed.

"They all went to Tokyo without even telling us. Since you guys are ok, do you want us all to drive up there and crash their party?" Suggested 007.

"Nah I don't want to go." Answered 002, which influenced Kamui's answer.

"Yeah me neither."

"Suit yourselves." 007 went up the rest of the way. Kamui looked down at herself and then at 002.

"I'm still not wearing pants."


End file.
